


This may be love or a game

by RedMandaPanda



Series: The Inevitable Fall [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And yet, Blow Jobs, Closet Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Filthy dirty talk, Fingerfucking, First Time, I got a 1000 more in me, I should probably be ashamed, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Incest Kink, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Sex, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Still not sorry, Vaginal Fingering, here we are, no really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMandaPanda/pseuds/RedMandaPanda
Summary: They had always been close.  One night it becomes more.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have a plan for another story that deals with the aftermath of Sansa and Robb's relationship involving a love triangle with Jon, but I wanted to write some simple Robbsa smut, so here we are!
> 
> While I don't think it will be terribly important to this story, but Ned is not Robb and Sansa's father, Brandon Stark is. Ned is Ned Snow and will be Jon's uncle/father-figure, completely unrelated to the Starks. Catelyn died when Sansa was three and Robb was five, and as you'll see over the course of the this story and the next, Brandon is not a great father.

“Robb, can I sleep here tonight?”

“Sansa, you're way too old to be sleeping in my bed.” He feels the bed dip under her weight as she crawled in anyway.

“That wasn't a no.” She giggled as she laid her head on his chest. “Please? Dad's didn't come home again.” 

“Fine, don't hog all the covers like last time.” She slipped under the covers, soft skin of her bare legs brushing against his and she lays next to him, smiling in the darkness. It wasn't Sansa's age that made Robb want to refuse her request to stay with him. It was all Theon's fault really. He had sent Robb a link to a porn video and of course he'd watched it like any normal teenage boy. The actress had been the sexiest girl Robb had ever seen, but when Theon pointed out her eerie resemblance to Sansa, Robb had been both horrified and pissed. What kind of bastard sends a porno to his friend because it looked like his own sister? Shame hadn't stopped him from watching it again. Now a month later and Robb had watched the video dozens of times, now he imagined his sister eagerly squirming beneath him as he ate her out. He had watched the video again an hour earlier in fact, and now he tried to focus on anything other than the smell of her hair, and the soft warmth of her body next to his.

She seemed to drift off quickly and after what felt like ages he fell asleep. When he awoke, Sansa was spooned against his chest, his arms tight around her waist. He could hear her sigh, and she seemed to rock against his pelvis, causing all the blood to rush to his cock. He tried to stay still, curious to know what she was doing. He listened to breath hitch and she starts panting softly as she starts to rub in earnest against his erection. Finally he can take no more and he slides his hand down her arm until he reaches her hand, slick between her thighs.

“Robb,” She gasps, “Please.” Her hand falls away and grips his wrist.

“You want me to touch you Sansa?” His other arm squeezes her tight and starts grinding against her ass and presses his lips against her throat.

“Yes Robb, please touch me.” Her head falls back against his shoulder.

He starts by teasing her slit, “Where are your panties, Sansa?”

“I came to bed without them.” She wiggle in his arm a little so she's on her back and her legs fall open for him, “Please Robb.”

He starts to stroke her pearl lightly, “Look at me, sweet girl. Did you plan this?”

She turned her head so they were nose to nose, “Not this. I wanted it, but-” She gasped he applied a little more pressure to her clit, “I just wanted to touch myself in your bed.”

He dipped a finger into her before pressing his lips against her petal soft lips. She's tight around his finger as slowly works himself to the knuckle inside her. She's bucks her hips when his thumb brushes across her clit. “You wanted my fingers in your pussy? Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes, I did. And more. Kiss me again, please?”

He kisses her deeply this time, tongue sliding into her mouth when she gasps as he pushes a second finger and starts pumping slowly, experimenting with curling his fingers. “I could kiss you forever sweet girl. Do you want me to make you come?” She nods, gripping his forearm as she cants her hips to the pace of his fingers. “Say it sweetheart, tell me what you want.”

“I want to come for you. Please, I'll do whatever you want Robb, just please make me come. Your fingers are so much better than mine.” She starts to squeeze her own breasts as she writhes next to him.

“Whatever I want?” He slows his fingers down to a tortuous pace.

“Please Robb, anything.” He bites her neck softly before sliding down her body. He kneels between her legs and kisses the insides of her thighs.

“Your skin's so soft sweet girl,” He laps his tongue at her pearl, grinning when she squirms and moans. “You taste so good, I would kiss you like this forever too.” He buries his fingers to the knuckles and curls them within as he lashes her clit with his tongue.

Sansa cards her fingers through his hair before gripping the back of his head. Her other hand clings to forearm, “Please don't stop, please. I'm so close, I'm going to come. Oh gods, my brother's going to make me come. Robb!” She wails at the end as her hips arch against his mouth and she comes, nails scratching across his scalp. Her body quivers around his fingers and he laps at her release. When she comes down he pulls away and suck the taste of her from his fingers.

He rubs her still spread thighs slowly as she lays sprawled in front of him. “How do you feel sweetheart?”

“So good, Robb. Can I make you feel like this too?” Her question seems innocent, but her fingers are curling in the waistband of his boxers.

“You can. Have your way with me, sweet girl.” He slips out of his boxers and she pushes him to his back.

Sansa kneels beside him before curling against his hip and lays her head on his stomach. She starts to pump her hand up and down his cock before she started to suck on the top half. Her fingers continues stroke his base and shaft and she slowly works him deep in her mouth. “Fuck Sansa, so good. Will you swallow for me, sweet girl?” She moans around his cock and cups his balls as she takes him deep in his mouth. He grips her shoulder and groans, trying his hardest not to buck into her mouth. She works him deeper until finally he's completely sheathed in her mouth, her throat tightening around the head of his cock as she swallows around him. It takes every ounce of self control not to lose himself then, but he manages to hold off and she slowly drags her mouth off his cock, pulling off and lapping the tip and panting.”So beautiful, I love fucking your sweet mouth.” She swallows him whole then, surprising him when he hits the back of her throat and he spills, shooting his seed down her throat.

Once his dick stops twitching she pulls away and sits up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “How was that?” 

Ever the people pleaser, Sansa sounds nervous and he sits up and hauled her into his lap and kisses her, tasting himself when his tongue slips between her swollen lips. “It was fucking amazing. Where did you learn to do that?”

He can't see the blush on her cheeks in the dim light of his room, but she looks away, “I watched some videos, I was curious.” It didn't feel like the whole truth, but he didn't want to shame her. He lays back and pulls her with him, guiding her to rest her head on his chest and he brushes his fingers through her silky hair and listens to her soft breath even out. “Robb?” Her voice is quiet, as if she's afraid to wake him.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Do you think the gods will punish us for what we did? Or do you think that's just something they say so people won't do it because if we had a child together it might not be okay, so as long as you don't have a child, it's fine?” Her words come out in a rush and she props herself up on an elbow to look at his face in the darkness.

“I don't think there are gods.” He reaches out and traces her mouth.

“Does that mean we can do it again?”

“Like right now? I don't know if I'm able sweetheart.”

Sansa giggles and lays her head back down on his chest, “I was thinking tomorrow.”

“I did say I could kiss you forever.” He tried to hide the excitement from his voice at the prospect of fooling around with his sister more, wondering if she would want to go all the way.

“I love you Robb.” She mumbles sleepily before she drifts off, spent.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jeanettesc, for keeping me going.

Robb awoke the next morning he found Sansa pressed tight against him, nightgown still bunched up around her waist and bare ass pressed against his morning erection. It would be so easy, he imagines, to slip between her thighs and take her like this. He presses his nose against her hair and breathes deeply, remembering how tight she had been around his fingers and wondering how it would feel when her muscles squeezed around his cock.

Sansa moaned softly when he ground against her ass, shifting back and he presses closer, sliding his hands from her waist and hip to cup both her breasts. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

Her voice is quiet and still a touch sleepy, “Good morning Robb.”

Robb starts to kiss her long neck, traveling up to her cheek, and runs his thumbs over her hardening peaks, “Is this alright, Sansa? Can I keep touching you like this? Can I do more?”

“I did say I wanted to do it again tomorrow.” Her breath hitching when he pinches her nipples lightly.

“This time I get to see your beautiful face when you come on my tongue.” He nips at her ear lobe and lets his hands slide to her waist. “May I see all of you darling? Take off this nightgown for me.” She nods, sitting up and tugging it off. Robb bares her to her back and kisses her deeply, finding her sweet even first thing in the morning. His hands drift down her body until he reaches her thighs, pushing them open so he can kneel between. He leans over her and kisses her again before sitting back of his heels and looking down hungrily at her naked body. He traces his fingers down from her shoulders, over her breasts, across her stomach before gripping her thighs and meeting her heavy lidded eyes. “Such a sweet girl, bringing me breakfast in bed.” He lays between her thighs and kisses her swollen lips before pushing them apart with his fingers and lapping at her clit.

She moans and her hips jerk, “Robb, please.” Her voice is little more than a whisper, but it seems to echo to him in the quiet room. He dips his tongue lower and groans when he finds her soaked. He laps at her opening for a moment, before thrusting his tongue in as deeply as possible, smiling when she cries out and grabs his head with both hands, holding him fast against her. She rocks against him and he moves his arms to wrap around her thighs, angling her hips up and spreading her open further. It takes a couple minutes to figure out that rocking his head is easier than thrusting his tongue alone, but as he begins to fuck her in earnest with his tongue, she moaning his name loudly enough that he almost worries his father could hear her. He would need to be home for that, and Robb didn't think he had crawled in before dawn.

Sansa writhes beneath him and he imagines fucking her once more, feeling the slick slide of her cunt around him. She's soon alternating between chanting his name and soft pleas, begging for release. When he finally returns his tongue to her pearl, he faintly hears a notification from his phone but chooses to ignore it. Sansa is all he can think of, and he spells out the word 'mine' repeatedly with his tongue as he brings her to her peak.

He lick her almost clean, before kissing up her still trembling body. When he reaches her mouth he capture her in bruising kiss, licking into her mouth like her at just been at her cunt, making her taste her own release. She clutches at his shoulders and presses close to him. When he finally pulls back to look at her, he can't imagine a more beautiful sight than his ravished sister, panting and damp with sweat. 

He's irritated when his phone beeps to remind him of his text message and reaches over Sansa to grab his phone off the nightstand. When he sees it's from his father, saying he wouldn't be home until Sunday night, he can't hide his scowl. “What's wrong Robb?” Sometimes it feels like Robb is the only person that knows the real Sansa. She's good at pretending that their father neglect doesn't bother her with everyone else, but when alone with Robb, she cries and rages at his constant abandonment. He doesn't want to break the bliss they had moments before, but he can't lie. He's shocked when the news actually makes her smiles. “Robb, do you know where Dad keeps his condoms?” The question leaves Robb breathless and he can only stare at her in wonder. She must take his silence for condemnation or rejection because she blushes and turns away, “Unless you don't want to, I mean, you would be my first. I could just give you another blow job if you'd prefer. Or not.”

Robb tugs her in for another kiss, slower this time, savoring the taste of her mouth. When he pulls back, he holds her face and gazes deep into her eyes, “Of course I want to have sex with you Sansa, more than I should.” He laughs as he strokes her cheeks and runs his thumb across her lower lip, “If I'm breathing, it's safe to assume I want to fuck you, darling girl.” He kisses her once more before rolling off the bed and retrieving his boxers and robe, “I'll be right back, don't move sweetheart.” He practically runs to his father's bathroom, hurrying to get back to Sansa before she comes to her senses. His father, being a bit of a man whore since their mother died, had a enough condoms that Robb felt comfortable grabbing a handful, wondering how many times he could have Sansa over the next day and half. When he opened his door, he found Sansa stroking her nipples. “Seven hells Sansa,” He groaned as he approached her, “I'll be lucky if I'm able to think of anything but fucking you.” He drops the condoms on the the nightstand and get into bed next to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

“Please Robb, I want you inside me.” Her hands roamed up and down his back and he pulls her back to kiss him, slipping his hand between them and stroking her clit and check to see how wet she was, smirking when she found her dripping.

He licks down her throat, nipping her shoulder before pulling back and kneeling between her legs, pushing them wide. She grabs a condom and rips it open carefully and he helps her slide it over his dripping erection. He shuffles forward and eases her thighs over his knees and his cock is pressed again her opening. He slowly strokes her thighs, “Sansa, are you sure? We can stop at anytime.”

“I don't want to stop, Robb. Please be my first.”

“I'll take care of you Sansa, I promise.” One hand sweeps up from her thigh to clutch her waist as he guides himself into her sheath. She bites her lip when he pushes through her hymen, finger nails digging into the sheets beneath her. Once he's buried into her wet heat, he dips low to kiss her, cradling her face as she adjust to him, “My beautiful girl, spread open for me. How do you feel, darling?”

“So full, oh Robb, I always seemed to have this achy feeling between my legs and it's gone. Feel so good,” She rocks against him, reaching up to grip his hips. “Move Robb, I want to feel you move inside of me, please.”

He sits back once more, gazing down at her pliant body, flushed pink all over and he feels a possessive greed sweep over him. He squeezes her thighs and starts to move against her, keeping his pace slow and relaxed, though he wanted to fuck her into the mattress. He slides his hands up her body to squeezes her breasts, before one hand slips to stroke her clit and the other to caress the delicate length of her throat, smiling down at her when she moans and arches against him, “You like that, my darling? You're so tight, so perfect. So beautiful underneath me.”

She rocks up against him, “I do like it, it feels so good.” Her hands grasp at his knees and he feels her nails bite into his skin and he thrusts harder than before, earning him a needy noise in her throat. “Robb! More, please, more like that.”

He smirks and starts to drive harder into her, keeping his pace slow at first, “Like that, my sweet girl? You want me to fuck you harder?” She starts to writhing against him, moaning and pleading for more. He starts to speed up and he knows he won't last much long. “I want to feel you come for me, Sansa. You felt so good when you came around my fingers, I want to feel you on my cock.” He throws his head back and starts strumming her clit with renewed vigor as he tries to make her peak before he spills. 

“Robb, I'm coming, oh Gods!” 

He can feel her walls quiver around him and he loses himself, spilling in the condom and slumps over her, pressing a sloppy kiss over her heart, muttering praises into her damp skin as he came down. Finally he slips out of her, and rolls away to tug off the condom, wrinkling his nose in distaste, tossing it in his wastebasket before pulling Sansa into a tight hug, nuzzling his nose into hair. “Beautiful Sansa, sweet girl. That was amazing, you're the sexiest girl I've ever seen.” He kisses her shoulders, wanting to suck dark marks into the smooth skin. He wants to claim her, wants to keep her for himself. She's in his bed and he means to keep her there. For as long as she's let him keep her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Jeanettesc, and thanks to KittyKatKnits and Janina. You're the best!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb stakes his claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness for all those delightful Richard Madden photos in my dash.

Sansa knew she should feel ashamed of herself, but laying in Robb's arms, body sticky from sweat, she wouldn't find it in herself to feel shame. Maybe it would come later, but for now she felt content in a way she couldn't recall feeling before. She hadn't lied when she told Robb she hadn't planned this, but she had considered it a great deal. She trusted Robb, more than anyone else in her life and he certainly wouldn't tell anyone that they had sex. She had been curious for a while, but she had seen too many girls have their reputation ruined by exploring. Boys got to do it all the time, she figured even Robb had experimented. He seemed too experienced, but she had reaped the benefits. She hoped Robb would want to do that again, it had felt amazing! 

“So Dad said we could order anything we wanted from Order Up. I say we order all our meals. What do you want for breakfast, darling? French toast or waffles? Bacon or sausage?” He presses a kiss into her shoulder and she shivers in his arms and he chuckles in her ear, before his voice, low and rumbling, makes her skin feel too tight and hot, “Ideally, you'll stay in my bed, naked, all day so I can have you as many times as humanly possible. Would you be amenable to that, Sansa, my sweet girl?”

She moans a little and pushes back against him, “I'm supposed to call Jeyne, but I'll tell her I'm sick. I'm all yours, Robb.”

Robb's arms tighten around her, “Keep talking like that and I'm going to have to have you before we order breakfast.”

Heat grows between her legs again and she squirms. “Okay, let's hurry up and get this over with.” Her words come out in almost a pant as she reaches for his phone, flushing hot when she really notices the pile of condoms. The ache grows deep inside her and is trembling as she rushes through picking her food, passing the phone to Robb to pick his own and finish their order. She rubs her thighs together, wondering desperately how many times they would be able to make love. She was so distracted by her musing that she missed Robb throwing his phone away until he rolled her onto her back and pinned her to the bed with his weight.

Her legs fall open as he kisses her, neediness making her pliant. She can feel him smile against her mouth and he deepens the kiss, fingers tangling in her hair and pulling her impossibly close. One hand gripped her hip, fingers digging into the soft flesh. She arches her hips against him and whine into his mouth and he pulls away finally, “Oh sweet girl, do you want me to fuck you like this again? Legs spread wide for me.” 

She's panting, “Please Robb, I just want you. Please?”

Robb sits back and looks down at her, and the heat of his gaze makes her walls clench around nothing, an ache worst than ever before. “I will fuck you however you'd like. Any way you'll let me, sweetheart.” He reaches over to grab a condom, “Is this how you want me?”

She licks her lips, watching as he slowly rolled the prophylactic down his hard length. She scoots back on the bed, careful shifting her leg so he isn't between her legs. She rolls to her knees and crawls a little away before dropping her to her elbows and spreading her knees as widely as possible. She had always wondered about this position, wondering if it was shameful to want it, but wasn't she past shame? She was too embarrassed to look back at Robb, but as she knelt there time seemed to slow as she waited for her brother. He hadn't moved or made a noise and she balled her hands into fists and tried to entice him by wiggling her bottom a little. He groaned, but still didn't move and finally she could bare it no longer, “Robb, please, please, I need you.” She didn't care that was begging, “I want you inside me, I want you so badly. Now, please Robb.” 

Her impatience was rewarded, Robb grabbing her hips and burying himself to the hilt with little prelude. She cried out and let her forehead rest against the bed as Robb started to thrust against, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. His hands slid up and down her back, seemingly unable to decided if he wanted to grab her by the hip, waist, or her personal favorite, her shoulder. “Beg for me Sansa, I love the way you say my name while I fuck you.”

“Robb, gods please fuck me, feel so good. I'm so full of your big cock. Can you feel how wet I am for you, Robb?” Finally, his hands settled on he waist and he sets a brutal pace, “Yes, Robb, oh like that. Fuck me like that. I like being on my knees for you. Almost as much as I liked being on my back for you.”

He pounded into her until she could only moan, “I love fucking you sweetheart. My sweet Sansa, I'm going to keep fucking you. I wish you could see how beautiful you look, all spread open for my cock. Such a pretty pink pussy, shiny and wet for me. Tell me Sansa, is this all for me?”

She throws back her head, “Yes, Robb, yes all for you.”

He covers her body with his own and wrapped his arms around her and grabs her breasts and squeezed before one hand grips her shoulder and the other strokes her pearl teasingly, “You're mine Sansa, I'll fuck you like this anytime you want, just say you're mine.” His mouth is against her ear as his grinds against her.

Sansa can barely form the words, so lost in the pleasure of her brother's cock. “Make me come for you and I'm yours. Please, Robb, please.”

“Yes, that's right, mine. Mine to fuck. Sweet, delicious, and perfect and mine.” The last words come out in a growl and he loses his rhythm, “Mine, my perfect little sister. Are you going to come for me, little sister?”

The words shock her and she wants to weep when she comes, squeezing around him until he's trapped, buried inside her as his cock twitches with his own orgasm. She reaches behind herself, fingers carding through his curls and clinging to him, “Robb, I'm coming, oh Gods, I'm coming for my brother.” 

Robb must hear the shame in her voice, because he bites into her shoulder, and pain mixes with pleasure as she pushes back against his hips, crying out. “You love it Sansa, you love that I'm your brother, just like I love that you're my sister. I love my sister and my sister's sweet pussy.” As she collapses beneath him, he follows and holds her tight, “You're mine, my sweet Sansa.”

Sansa laces their fingers together and they lay quietly until Sansa cannot quiet the question ringing in her head, “Robb, what do you mean when you said I'm yours?”

“It means you're mine Sansa. I know that's what you want, you want me to fuck you. I can make that empty ache inside go away, you know that.” He kisses her neck, and whispers in her ear, “And, it means that I love you. That I'll never hurt you and that I'll try to stop anyone from hurting you.”

She cannot stop her tears and she turns into her brother, pushing her face against his bare chest, “I love you too Robb. I'm yours, always.”

His hands seem to stretch across length of his back, pulling her against him. “Shh, that's alright my love. I'm sorry I bit you, just happened in the moment.”

“That's alright. Honestly,” She rubbed her cheek against newly grown check hair, “I rather liked it. It hurt a little, but it felt more good. It's a good thing scarves are in season, I can't imagine the mark!” She pulls back and kisses him. “That was amazing, I didn't know anything could feel that good. I just hate that we need to clean up so we can eat breakfast.” She pouted a little at him.

Robb grins at her and rolls her to her back and props himself up over her, “Oh, love, you're staying right here, naked all day. I'm going to make you mine, as many times as I can.” He kisses her deeply, seeming to want to devour her and she begged to be consumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The affair continues and escalates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I haven't proof read this at all. I had a really hard time finishing this chapter. I fell down the stairs while carrying my dog and sprained my ankle pretty badly, so my concentration is pretty shot. I was hoping to get more writing done over the next week because I'm off for most of it, but despite being trapped in bed, the pain is making this a bit of a challenge. 
> 
> If you notice anything I should fix, please let me know. I may come through once I have the brain capacity and make some adjustment, but I doubt it will be anything major.

They carried on together for months, sneaking in to each other's beds when they could, disappearing together after school. No matter how many times they had each other, they always hungered for more. Hours had been devoting to learning the other's body. On the last day of school, Sansa had tugged Robb into a janitor's closet and kneeling on her mostly empty back pack, tugging his belt loops until he stood before her. “Would you time me, big brother?” She starts undoing his pant and he fumbles with his phone, confused. “I want to see how quick I can make you come for me.” He can only stare as she starts to stroke him and brushes her lips down the length before looking back up at him, “Ready?”

“Right, uh, one second.” He stares at his phone incomprehensibly, completely distracted Sansa's lips on him. He fusses with his phone for a minute, finally remembering his task. Once the timer starts, his fingers card though her hair, “Alright love, make me come.” She's staring into his eyes as she swallows him almost entirely. She hummed softly and started to bob up and down on his cock, sucking and moaning around him. “That's it baby, don't stop. So fucking talented. Love seeing your pretty mouth stuffed with my cock. You love it too, I can tell.” He leans back again the door, watching her swallow him with growing skill. She's so beautiful, and he knows he shouldn't be so pleased to see her on her knees or enjoy leaving small bruises on her hips from fucking her, but he could never deny it, not to her and not to himself. 

Even before their affair had begun, Robb knew Sansa was desirable. He had seen the way men and boys looked at her, a few had even made the mistake of joking on it to him. Now, he got the satisfaction of know he had what everyone else wanted, and it was even better than they dreamed. Sansa was perfection, and so eager to please him. The feeling was mutual though, and as often as she was on her knees, he was between her thighs, tasting her the way no other man had before. “I'm going to take you home and see how many times I can make you come for me while I taste that sweet pussy. Then I'll bend you over my desk, and just pound you until your knees can't support your weight. No more school for months. Nothing to get in our way, love.”

She pulls back as one hand cups his balls and she starts pumping him with the other, “Robb, I want to do something new. I've wanted it for a while.”

“Tell me baby, tell me what you want.”

Sansa's crystal blue eyes stare up at him, lips swollen and wet, “I want you to come inside me. I know we can risk me getting pregnant, but you could take my ass. I want you to take my ass.” She starts out sounding nervous, but by the end, she seems so resolved. She swallows him once more, taking him to the root and swallowing and groaning around him. The feel of her and the thought of her last virgin hole dripping with his come made him explode in her mouth, shooting his seed down her throat. The world went white and he clutched her hair tight, forgetting in the moment to be gentle. 

When he can see again, he hauls her off the floor and pulls her close, hands pushing her skirt up and grasping both her ass cheeks, squeezing as he captures her mouth in a bruising kiss. “I've wanted to fuck your ass for so long Sansa, going to take good care of your baby, don't worry. You'll love it, be begging me to fuck your cute little ass, always bending over for me, flipping up your skirt.” He nipped her lip before sliding out between her and the door and pushing her against it, back to him. He knelt down, pushing her skirt up to her waist, “Be a good girl and hold that, love.” Her hands reach back to hold it up and seeing her hands behind her like that only intensifies his desire to claim her once and for all. He tugs her panties down, watching them slip down her shapely legs. He spreads open the soaked lips of her sex and thrusts two fingers to the knuckles into her heat. Her groan is muffled, but she's fluttering around him even now. “I'm going to make you come for me, daring girl. Already so close, I know what you really want. You want me to fuck this tight little pussy, bare. Want me to spill there, like I do it your mouth. On your perky little tits. Like I will, tonight in your tight ass.” She so slick, there's hardly any drag on his fingers and he fucks her. “Fuck the rest of the day, come for me sweet sister and I'm taking home, now.” He curled her fingers and presses his mouth again the curve of her ass, feeling her tighten around him at the same time her skirt falls around his face, realizing she took her hands away to cover her mouth to muffle her moans. He bites her ass hard enough to leave a mark, laying his claim on her once more and feels her come apart completely, scarcely able to support herself as she shudder around him.

He stands quickly and holds her close, kissing her neck. “Tell me you're mine.” He demanded in her ear, leaving open mouth kisses along the wide neck of her blouse.

“I'm yours Robb.” 

He smiles against her throat, “I know, love. Fix your hair, you looked like you just got fucked in a janitor's closet.” He bends down and guides her to step out of her panties, “And I'll take these, they're just filthy.” He fixes his pants and he watches Sansa try to comb her hair with her fingers. It works and by the time he's dusted off her backpack, she's looks presentable. He has to kiss her once more before they leave, she's too beautiful to resist. Luckily, the hall outside is deserted and they don't run into anyone on the way to his car, so it's a clean escape. The more he thinks of what's to come, blood starts rushing back to his cock until he's still and aching once more. The drive home is torturous and he has to fight not to speed there, but once they're parked, he's rushing like he really wants, practically yanking Sansa out of her seat and kissing her breathless. They race to his room, stripping their clothes off the moment they pass through the door, until they stand panting and ogling the other.

Sansa moves first, throwing her arms around his neck and kiss him, “Robb, please. I want you inside me so badly. I don't care how.”

“Yes you do, sweetheart, tell me how you want me to fuck you.” He pushes her back until she falls to his bed.

“I want you to fuck my ass and come inside me.” He smiles and grabs a bottle of lube he had stashed in his bedside table on the off chance he and Sansa might need it. He pushes her knees to her shoulders, Sansa quickly wrapping her arms around to keep them there. He crawls up on his knees and buries his face against her cunt, licking her wetness ravenously, tongue pushing deep inside her cunt before moving to her pucker below. She yelps in surprise when his tongue flicks again her hole, squirming weakly beneath him. “Robb, fuck that feels good. Strange, but-” She moans when the tip of his tongue pushes inside, rocking up against him. He works his tongue inside her, pressing against the ring of muscles to open her up for him. 

Soon she's writhing under his tongue, wordless pleas urging him on until he thinks she's ready for the next step. Robb slicks two fingers and then his cock generously with the lube before reaching up and pushing a finger inside along his tongue, before pulling his mouth away and slowly pumping his finger to the first knuckle. “There's my girl, almost ready for me.” He pushes a second finger in and alternated before pushing deeper and moving around, opening her hole further. “I love seeing you like this Sansa, spread open and begging for my cock. I'm going to fuck you, baby. Going to watch you stretch around my cock and come inside you.” He's as patient, unsure how far he'll need to go to make this comfortable for her, but once his fingers are gliding from the knuckles to the tips he decided it's time for the main event. “Are you ready, little sister? Ready for me to fuck your ass?”

Sansa whimpers desperately, “Please Robb, I need you. Please, please take me!”

He takes a deep breath and looking over his lover, smiling at the flush of her skin and slips his fingers from her. He crawls up until he looms over her body and positions his cock at her hole, loosened by his careful ministrations. He sinks in slowly, pausing once the head is in, and he wants to be buried in her tight heat but even with all his preparation, she's biting her lip to muffle her whimpers. “Is it too much, love? Do you me want to stop?” His hands slide up the backs of her thighs in a comforting manner, hoping it would help her relax.

She's pants as she responds, “Don't you dare stop. I want this, it's just... you're so big. I need to adjust to my brother's big cock.” Her smiles is sultry for such an innocent face, but it pushes him to ease himself a little deep and this time she moans, “That right, don't stop. I want all of it inside me.” 

Robb stops about half way in and grabs her ankles, pulling her legs open wide, “Play with your pussy for me. I want to see you fuck yourself while I take your ass.” She moans and reaches down with one hand and starts teasing her clit. She starts pinching one of her nipples at the same time. He pulls out a little and pushes back harder, now three quarters in. “Baby, I can't wait to pound your tight little ass.”

“Tell me I belong to you, Robb.”

He pushes her ankles over his shoulders and grabs the front of her thighs as he buries himself fully, “You're mine, Sansa. You belong to me,” He rocks his hips against her and she throws her head back with a groan, “Perfect girl, every guy that sees you wishes they could fuck you like this. They can't even imagine how exquisite you look with your ass split open, filled with my cock.” His thrusts start slow and shallow, but he picks up speed as her moans increase in volume.

“Fuck me Robb, fuck me, fuck me, please.” She's rubbing her clit desperately, wiggling beneath him, “I want you from behind, I'm ready Robb, fuck me hard. Fuck me hard and come in my ass.”

Robb pulls out with a growl and after a slight tangling of limbs, has her on her knees, ass so invitingly in the air. He plunges in, grabbing her hips hard enough to leave bruises, like he know they both love. He abandons his gentle touch for a punishing rhythm, but she voices no complaints, in fact pushing back against him and begs for more. “You like that baby?” He slaps her ass. When she pleads for more, he alternates between cheeks, spanking her until both cheeks are nearly as head as her hair. He's close when he reaches around and tugs on her clit, “Come for me now, I want to feel you come for me.” She screams as she falls apart, walls almost crushingly tight around him and he follows her over the edge, pulsing as he comes inside her for the first time. He falls forward and barely catches himself before squishing her under his weight. He's winded now, and after a minute he finally gathers the strength to pull out and falls besides her. His eyes drift close for a moment, expecting her to fall against him, but she doesn't and when he opens his eyes he's surprised to find her in the same position. “Sansa?”

She looks over at him and give him a dazed smiles, “Robb, is there anything... coming out of me?” 

Her question causes his dick to twitch and he summons the energy to sit back up and finds his seed is oozing out slowly. “Yes it is, baby. Fuck, that's hot.”

“I want to see, Robb. Take a picture? I want to see your cream pie.”

He swallows hard and rolls out of bed to find his camera, flipping on the light and snapping a couple pictures, careful to keep anything identifying out of a shot. He'd seen girls practically ripped apart for those kinds of pictures, and he couldn't risk something like that happen to Sansa. “Let's get cleaned up, sweetheart.” She needs a little help into the bathroom and he can hardly pull away long enough to actually get clean up, wanting to hold her more than ever. Her head droops against his shoulder as he dries her off and he carries her back to bed. Once she slotted against him, he can't help but ask the question he dreads every time he loses control, “Did I hurt you, love?”

She moans under her breath as she stretches, “No, not really. I mean, it hurt, but in a good way. I don't know quite how to explain it, but after you're rough like that, I just feel so relaxed and happy. And sleepy. I love it Robb. You make me feel wonderful.” She tilts her face up and brushes their lips together, “I love you, Robb.”

She makes him feel like a king, “I love you too, princess.” He kisses her forehead and lets his thumb caress the silky skin of her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa crown Robb king for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kept getting longer, it got a little out of hand. Didn't edit before posting, please excuse errors, it's late.

Robb would look back on his summer with Sansa as the greatest of his life. Some days they didn't even leave bed, scarcely putting on clothes if they could help it. No matter how many times Robb made love to Sansa, he wanted her more. She only seemed to become more beautiful, a perfect sex goddess. The best days were when she let him spend hours teasing her, pulling needy moans from her as she begged for released. 

Shortly after his birthday, their father had gone away on a “business” trip, leaving them to their own devices for nearly a week. The second day, Robb awoke with Sansa kneeling next to him in bed, wearing only a silk tie and a smile. “Good morning beautiful.” He reaches out and runs his finger down her tie, “What's this?” He's already hard but seeing her lick her lips drives him mad.

“I wanted to do this for your birthday, but Theon invited himself over, so I didn't get the chance. I'm your sex slave for the day. You can do whatever you'd like with me.”

He grasps the tie and slowly tugs her forward for a kiss, “And how is that different than any other day?” She moans against his mouth when he reaches down to stroke her breasts. 

“I guess that's true, I'm always so eager to be a cum slut for you.”

Hearing such a filthy phrase from his sister makes his cock twitch and he flips her to her back, pinning her beneath him, “So fucking eager. Beg from my come, baby.” He slips his hand between them, finding her pussy wet and begins finger fucking her slowly. “I know where you want me most of all. Want me in this sweet pussy. Do you want that? Want your big brother to give you a cream pie.”

“I want it, Robb. We can't...”

He pushes a second finger into her soaking slit and begins to pump roughly, smirking at the wet noises, “I thought I could do whatever I like. I want to see my little sister's cunt dripping with my seed. My come in those red curls.” His thumb rubs her clit mercilessly, and he nips at her bottom lip, “Don't lie to me, Sansa. I know how badly you want this too. You begged me to come in your ass, but that's not what I want right now. I want my girl's pussy. So fucking wet, just like a proper slut should be.” He pushes himself up to kneel between her legs and spreads them wide, a bruising grip behind her knees. He shifts until the head of his cock slips between her pussy lips, “Go on, tell me to stop if you don't want this. You'd be lying, we both know how much you want this.”

Her hips arch and he slides deeper, “Fuck me bare, Robb.”

Robb wastes no time in burying himself to the hilt, groaning at the sensation of her wet sheath. “Fuck, I want you like this every fucking day. You feel so perfect, like you were made for me. Your pretty cunt is just for me, isn't it? Don't want to share you, all mine to fuck.” He sets a brutal pace, smirking down at Sansa as she squirms and mewls. “Thought I told you to beg, little sister.”

“Please Robb, give me your come. I want to feel you dripping out of me, I always I wanted it. I want you to fuck me and come in me and feel your come trickle down my thighs as I pretend to be a good girl, but I'm such a slut.”

“It's okay Sansa, you're my slut, aren't you? That's all that matters, baby, is being my perfect little slut.” Every time he pulls out, he feels her wetness clinging to his skin and he knows he won't last much longer.

“I am, I'm your slut, I love being my big brother's slut. Fuck me so hard, want it so badly.” She wraps her arms around her legs and pulls them close to her chest.

With his hands free he starts squeezing her breasts, but he can't get the speed he wants so he grabs her shoulders and pounds into her, staring into her heavy lidded eyes and she whimpers his name in a chant that drives him to the point of madness. It's her orgasm that pushes him over the edge, hearing her wail his name and feeling her walls milking his cock. “Sansa, my sweet girl.” He grinds against her, spilling deep in his sister's womb.

Her arms and legs wrap around him and she holds him close. He nuzzles his face against her cheek, “Was that alright, baby? I know we haven't discussed this beforehand.”

“I loved it, Robb, really. We should get emergency contraceptive, but I looked it up and that can wait until tomorrow.” Her fingers trace along his spine lazily.

“Still my slave, then?”

She turns to kiss him, “I thought we established that I’m always your slave.”

“Good point. So here's what's going to happen, sweetheart. I'm going to pull out of you and we're going to take some pictures of your messy cunt. Then you’re going to suck me hard again and I’m going to fuck you again. I want you on your knees, pretty little ass in the air.” She moans her agreement and lets her arms and legs fall away. He pulls out and stares for minute at the evidence of passion. He grabs the camera from his bedside table and snaps a few pictures before ordering her onto her hands and knees.

She starts slowly, licking his half hard length, “Fuck, I can taste both of us.” She starts taking him deeper as blood starts rushing south, soon swallowing him whole until she gags and pulls back. He can't decide what he wants to watch more, her lips wrapped around him or her pert ass as it sways.

Once he was hard and aching, he pulled her off, “Ready for round two, beautiful girl?”

“Gods, yes. Fuck me, big brother.” He’s behind her in seconds, but he slows down. His fingers stroke up her trembling thighs and he smack her ass, grinning when she moans, “Yes, spank me. I'm such a bad little girl.”

“Little sluts don't give orders, Sansa.” He pushes her face into the mattress, “Sluts beg when requested.” He starts spanking her though, focus on one cheek at a time. Once she's a rosy pink he moves to the other cheek until it matches. “Spread your legs wide, Sansa. Going to use my little slut properly, I know what you want.” She follows his orders and he slams into her, grabbing her waist hard enough to leave bruises. “You're mine, Sansa. My little slut, does what every I tell her to and offers up her drenched cunt for me whenever I want.” He fucks her relentlessly, pulling her back against his thrusts. Soon the only sounds were of their skin slapping together, the wet suction of Sansa's cunt and her muffled moans. He reaches forward and tugs her hair, “Beg me, little sister.”

“Please don't stop, I love my big brother fucking me. Your cock fills me so well, I want to feel to come in me. I'm your cum slut, please let me have your come.”

He leans over her, wrapping one arms around and grasping her opposite shoulder, “I love my slut, you know that don't you? Your cunt is all I ever want, so fucking wet for me. Come for me, baby.” He feels her walls flutter as she reaches the edge and he bites her shoulder hard as he comes and Sansa wails as her orgasm hits her, squeezing his cock like a vice until they collapse together with exhaustion. He reaches over and grabs his camera, snapping pictures of where they're joined and slowly pulls out, the sight of his seed dribbling out of the puffy lips of her sex filled Robb with a possessive greed. He had claimed her wholly and what man could compete with him? She was his forever now, whether she knew it or not. He pulled her flush against her and strokes at her throat, enjoying her pliant submission. “My sweet Sansa, seeing your ravished little pussy just makes me want to fuck you all over again. But I think I want to get you clean before make you dirty again.” He kissed her cheek and planned the rest of his day as he lathered his little sister up. 

After their shower he told her to put on panties and meet him in the living room. He dressed in pajama pants and a light shirt, enjoying the idea of Sansa being practically naked while he's dressed. He found her perched on the couch and he pulled her to the chaise, guiding her to sit in his lap, back to chest, legs spread over his own. “No touching or moving, sweetheart. Keep your palms on your thighs.” He grabs the remote and puts on a random movie. He has no real intention to watch it, but he toys with her. He starts by tracing her ribs with one hand, the other holding her tight. It doesn't take long for Sansa to be panting, fingers twitching against her thighs as she tries to stay still. As the first act of the movie ends, he moves on to cupping her breasts. Her head falls back onto his shoulder when he starts strumming against her nipples. He can feel the tension in her body as she fights the desire to squirm, “Remember Sansa, be a good girl, no moving. You can leave your head there. I love seeing your throat bared for me.” He kissed her neck as pinched her nipples, chuckling when she jerks, but she stills quickly and he begins squeezing at her breasts.

His cock throbbed against her ass, but teasing her was too much fun. He pressed his lips against the bruise that formed from his bite and she hisses but when his hand dropped between her leg she whimpers needfully. He bites at her earlobe as he strokes the inside of her thighs. The movie is moments from ending when she trembling in his lap, “Robb, I'm going to come, please, please let me come?” Her breathy whimper makes him show her mercy and he slips his fingers under her panties and strokes her clit until she came in his arms, face pressed against his neck. 

Her body goes limp against him at the end and he bites her once more, “Get up, Sansa.” She stands on trembling legs and he smacks her ass once he's on his feet, “We're going to your room.” She follows a step behind, face darker red than he'd seen before. She seemed to be enjoying being told what to do, and seeing her acting so obediently for him set his blood on fire. Every so often they'd watched porn together and Sansa had expressed interest in the act he was hoping to reenact. Once through the door he grabs Sansa, grinding his hardness against her act. “I'm going to fuck your mouth now, sweetheart. Lay on your back, head over the edge.” He comes around to looks at her first, lifting her chin to look in her eye, “Alright?” She nods quickly and he shoves her panties down and smacks her ass again as she passes. Once she's in position he slides a finger down the column of her throat. 

Robb strips down quickly and strokes his cock. The angle is a little tricky but he slides the head across her lips and she licks the tip, opening her mouth wide for him. He starts slowly, watching for any signs of distress from Sansa, but she moans around him and he pushes deeper. She turns her head a little and her pulls out all the way and lets her catch her breath. “You like that, don't you slut?”

“Yes, I love your cock in my mouth.”

He slaps both her cheeks with his cock, before lifting his cock up to expose his balls, “Lick my balls, little sister.” She twists her head to suck on each in turn, “Fuck, you're such a perfect little slut. Where should I come today, baby? Down your throat? You love swallowing for me, don't you?” He guides himself back into her mouth and slowly fucks her throat. She doesn't turn away again until he's felt her gag a little. “That's it baby, love fucking my slut's mouth.”

Sansa's panting, “Robb, please slap my slutty face with your big cock? Makes me feel so dirty and good.” 

He notices she's begun to squeeze her own breasts, and while he didn't tell her not to touch herself this time, he doesn't to share her tits today, even with her. He slaps both her cheeks, “None of that, no touching yourself unless I tell you too. And you're mine Sansa, my little cock sucking slut, isn't that right?” She nods and he slaps her once more, “Open wide, slut, I want you to take all of me. I know you can.” He works himself slowly down her throat, feeling her swallow around him but eventual he finds a pattern that works, thirty seconds in her mouth for a minute to catch her breath and it delay his orgasm, making the blow job last longer than normal. Sansa had a lovely mouth, but more than that she had been graced with natural talent and a tendency towards overachieving that made her such a magnificent lover. “Once you make me come, you know what I'm going to do next to my little sister? I'm going to fuck your ass.” He can feel her moan around his cock and he know he won't last much longer, “Come on baby, how do you want me to fuck you? Put your hands on your tits if you want me to make slow, gentle love to your ass or your hands on your throat if you want me to fuck you into the mattress--” He hadn't even finished before Sansa grabs her throat, “Fuck, of course my little slut wants it rough. Sooner you make me come, soon I can fuck your ass, sweetheart.” Within seconds she's reaching for him, grasping his ass and pulling him deep into her throat and she's humming and swallowing around him and he coming down her throat. At first he thinks to pull back, hearing her gag a little, but her hands keep him in place until he's spent.

When he finally pulls away, she sits up, red faced, gasping and coughing. He rubs her back, “Are you alright, love?” He murmurs in her ear, dropping his domineering tone.

“Just out of breath. Did you like it?” 

She turns to looks at him and she looks completely debauched with swollen lips, a mix of his seed and her spittle dripping down her chin and smeared on her cheek. He's still hard and he had to resist throwing her to the bed and fucking her with no prelude, but he forces himself to be calm. “You're a fucking wonder, Sansa.” He give her a quick peck, “Beautiful, sexy, perfect Sansa, my sweet love.” He kisses her deeply then, not even caring that he could taste himself in her mouth. “Lie down for me, love. I need to go get the lube.” He may have been the land speed record getting back to her but he frozen at the the sight of her. With her fiery red hair spread across her pillows, she's breathtaking. He crawls to lay next to her, kissing her hungrily as he glides his hand up her thigh to rest on her mound. She whimpers, arching her hips against his touch and he teases her clit, smirks when he sees just how soaked she is for him. “As much as you love taking my cock from behind, I want to see your face when I fill that sweet ass.” He sits up and pushes her knees up to her chest and begins preparing her.

Robb's impatience shows then, only working her open with one finger but he justifies it to himself that he wants her tight. All too soon, he slicking his cock and working the head through the still tight ring of muscles. Sansa hisses and claws at the bed beneath her, when he stops she urges him on. Once he's completely buries inside her tight heat, he holds there, watching as Sansa's face slowly relax as she adjusted to the invasion. “Look at me Sansa.” Her lashes flutter open and he sees her crystal blue eyes, almost a mirror of his own. “I love fucking you this way Sansa, but how could I not? You're the most beautiful girl in the world, and you beg me to fuck you.” He pulls back just enough to give her a jolting thrust that make her breasts bounces, the sight inflaming him. He looks back to her eyes and finds them closed one more, “Keep looking at me, little sister. I see your eyes closes and I know you want me to stop.” He gives another short thrust, watching her fight to keep her eyes open and on him. She's biting her lip as he starts an easy rhythm, slowly pulling back before pushing back fast and hard. He guides her legs to lay over his own and uses his grip on her hips to yank her further onto his cock.

“Fuck, Robb, gods don't stop, please, please.” She begs as her eyes keep fluttering closed as she's swept up in their mutual pleasure.

He pats his fingers against her clit and she cries out, arching her hips against his. Soon the sound of their skin slapping together overtakes the room, entranced by the sight of her breasts bouncing Robb lost himself in his pleasure. He strummed his fingers across her clit, feeling Sansa's walls tighten as she neared her peak. He wanted to them to come together and drives into her harder. She beats him to the finish line by only seconds, screaming his name as her back arches of the bed. He spills deep within her, arms encircling her and pulling her close, “Sansa, love.” He groans as he holds their flushed and sweaty bodies together. He presses wet kisses to her neck and shoulders, slowly pulling out and tug her to lay on top of his chest. He kisses her forehead, “Darling girl.” He wants to drift to sleep, exhausted by their constant passions. And he may have, if his stomach hadn't groaned then. “Damn, I've completely forgotten the need to eat. You're very distracting, sweetheart.”

“Almost lunchtime, want to order pizza? We can take a shower while we wait.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me, but first.” He undoes her tie, “I think that's enough for one day, love. It's fun for a while, but I want you Sansa, we don't need to play games. Well, not all the time. Maybe next time you should boss me around, sweetheart. It'll just be like when we were little.” He grins down at her, stroking her cheek.

“You were never playing right!” She sticks her tongue out at him, and he feels the strange tension in his chest as he stares back at her.

Robb presses his lips to her forehead, “I follow your rules, love, don't worry.” He keeps her close for the rest of the day, even subjecting himself to Sansa's newest obsession, Cinderella. He tried to distract her, but he relented when she promised a reward one the movie was over. He didn't expect her to push him to his knees but he was more than happy to draw sweet moans from her for a good deal of the afternoon. He want everyday to be like this, he dreamed that night of a future with for Sansa and him, living openly as lovers. It was a happy dream, but he knew it could never be, no matter how he wished it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there haven't been many updates lately. Was feeling a little creatively drained but I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things. Extra apologies because I haven't been leaving as many reviews as well. I have about 15 tabs open with chapters I've read and want to review but every time I start I just... Don't know how to explain, but I'm sorry I haven't told you all how wonderful you are!
> 
> I might leave this story as Robb and Sansa smut and start the rest of the story as the next part of the series. I've been putting off moving to the next part because it's heavier and I just enjoy these two having sexy fun times a little too much so it's slowing down the actual plot. Oops!


End file.
